


Turtles...

by Anarchyinplasma



Series: Ozglyn - Slices of Eternity. [27]
Category: RWBY
Genre: F/M, Fluff, I mean it, Really short this time, Short, the usual
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-08
Updated: 2016-05-08
Packaged: 2018-06-07 01:12:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6779017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anarchyinplasma/pseuds/Anarchyinplasma
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Glynda reveals a theory. Oz is confused.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Turtles...

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by an event that occurred with the wonderful woman who is my inspiration for all things Glynda. Hope it's as funny as I seem to think it is.

“You know, Scrolls are like turtles.”  
Oz's cane missed a beat.  
“I beg your pardon?”  
“You know” Glynda continued “the incorrect password lock feature, first it goes for five minutes, then ten, then fifteen, and so on.”  
Oz was silent a moment. Before asking  
“And this relates to turtles… how?”  
“Well you know, if you poke a turtle it goes inside it's shell for five minutes, then ten minutes the next time, then fifteen, and so on.” Glynda continued brightly. Oz just gaped at her with wide eyes.

“Glyn, what have you been drinking?” Were the next words out of his mouth.  
“Washing machine powder” she deadpanned. Oz rolled his eyes, before patting her on the head in an extremely patronising manner. Glynda growled and the hand withdrew immediately, snapping into deadlock at his side. Glynda chuckled before interlacing her fingers with his and leaning her head on his shoulder as they walked, feeling Oz relax back into her presence.

\---

Dear diary

Glynda here. Just a short entry, today I told Oz my theory on turtle-scrolls. He seemed confused.

As a partially related aside, Mals has announced her intention to make her scroll, quote: “combat ready”.

I don't think I need to keep writing.


End file.
